Kyōi Fushigi
Kyōi Fushigi (驚異不思議 Kyooi fushigi; Eng Lit Translation, "Marvelous Wonder,") was a orphaned student from Karakura High School. But after meeting the GC-13 Tenshiumō, Yūki, Kyōi's life changed forever. Overcoming their isolation and fear, they bonded and became united through the iron will and spirit of courage. Now living out of a rented room within the Matashi Family's residence working part time at a store within Karakura Town, Kyōi and Yūki work together in keeping both their new family and town safe from paranormal dangers that haunt it every day. Appearance: Kyōi has the appearance of a young girl in her late teens, having a lithe smooth skin tone that has a faint pink and fair complexion mixed around, with a subtle tint of a blush on her cheeks. She has captivating blue eyes, that glimmer in the light when happy or sad, and can shine like the Sun when angered. She has a unique hair color that is the equivalent to platinum silver hybrid with grey, that often glows in the moonlight and reflects sunlight in a awestriking way. Her stature is average for a girl her age, being around five feet near six feet but not quite. Her normal attire is that of a hybrid of tomboyish matte color with a sensually unique array of garments. Her first most noticeable thing of her appearance is that of her hat, having checkered appearance of yellow over red, identical in design to that of her mini-skirt. She wears long dark stockings, going into her thigh high boots. She has a pair of red overalls that go over her shoulders where they are clipped onto a tight black shirt that shows off her medium sized bust. She adorns a pair of black gloves, along with a pair of metal "cuffs" with a longer sleeve on her left arm. She has her navel exposed as well as most of her midriff. Personality: Kyōi is a very high spirited, rambunctious, and also hot tempered girl. This was noticed when Kyōi was first confronted by Yuhei, and was easily goaded into a fight against him, despite not knowing her opponent nor caring why he did what he did. Kyōi has been found that she had been easily pushed away into a corner due to her familial problems as well as her tendency to drift into isolation, fearing to be alone but too afraid to make friends. When she met Yūki, she was the first person she opened up to, and because of this, she was able to immerse herself into a array of unique, if not some of them strange, friends and allies. Because of the emotional bond she has with Yūki, she is incredibly protective of him and anyone he holds precious to his heart, even if she doesn't always agree with his ideals or thoughts. Because of this, their emotional bond of courage strengthens one another to a point where they could rival even those of the upper echelon of GC numbers, with the only exception is if they feel fear, they have already lost. Synopsis: Affiliations: -Yūki - -Yuhei Matashi - -Rina Matashi - -Kaze Sasayaki - -D.C.O. - History: Kyōi's past is majorly filled with nothing but isolation and conflict. As a orphaned child, Kyōi would often look up to her drunken uncle for mentorship whenever he was under the influence. Though as the years went by, it seemed like her uncle cared less and less for her existence and feelings than he did for the next bottle of alcohol he could drown his sorrows over. Due to the lack of connection, Kyōi began getting into more and more trouble at school, picking fights with some of the more disreputable crowed intentionally to make a name for herself or insult people outright. Her reputation as one of the most feared girls within her town became both her boone and her curse, as soon people left and right would soon as just get out of her way as they would ignore her. It wasn't until she turned seventeen that her life changed dramatically. Her uncle was killed within a car accident, leaving her without a parental guardian and without hope. She fled the social services at the time and began living off the street while secretly still attending school. It was a near desperate time of her life, and she often cried herself to sleep after praying to anything and anyone would give her courage and hope in the next day. It was at this time when she met Yūki, a boy of at this time, with unknown powers and origins. He himself had no family nor friends to look up to, and he had begun to taken an interest in her ever since he arrived in her town. After she was crossing a dark alleyway, during a time where she hadn't eaten in awhile a gang that she at one time defeated easily cornered her. Hungry and alone, Kyōi was easy prey for the angry and the lowly gang, and soon found herself on the losing side in a battle that could actually cost her a great deal. It was at this point, when Yūki himself sprung into action, leaping off the roof of one of the opposing parallel buildings down ontop of the thugs, and swiftly began disposing them with the same amount of ease Kyōi would've in her "prime". After rescuing her, Kyōi was introduced to the boy, but at this time he had no name of his own to speak of. Not knowing what to do with her rescuer, she asked if she could travel with her for a time, considering her dire predicament she was in. It was then that Yūki vowed to protect her as long as he was able, and wouldn't leave her side. So touched by this, Kyōi wept thankfully as she clung to him and at this moment, they bonded. Through a shining light, and a sudden transformation and revelation, Kyōi realized what happened. It wasn't too soon after she found out what little the boy knew of himself and his past, and that he was almost a living spirit that only those with high spiritual energy could possibly see him, let alone bond with him. At this moment, Kyōi gave him his name, Yūki, because she found him to be of unbridaled courage and bravery. Not too much later, they eventually became recognized as best friends, and trained to hone their personally entwined abilities and combat skills, as well as attempt to find a new home for them to live in. It wasn't until a year had passed where they had been living in the abandoned outskirts while impersonating students that they ran into the Substitute Soul Reaper, Yuhei Matashi. At this point in time, Kyōi had become friends with his sister, and after feeling her presence and watching her for some time, he went to confront her only to find her being isolated within a abandoned apartment complex with her distinguished best friend, Yūki. After a clash of poor chosen words from both sides, Kyōi challenged Yuhei to make her leave while Yūki activated into his weapon form. When Yuhei's own innate Soul Reaper powers were effortlessly battered at first, he then used his own battlehardened veterancy to take down Kyōi a notch, before he offered them an ultimatum. Considering their powers and origins, he realized if any ordinary person would try to take them in, they would find out sooner or later and things wouldn't end up well for them. So, Yuhei offered them a place to stay within the extra room within the home his and his sister's father rarely come home to. Almost ecstatically, Yūki urged his friend to accept the offer albeit reluctanctly and began packing what little things they possessed before moving in with the Matashi family. Now, being partially tutored by Yuhei in combat and harnessing Spiritual Power as well as joining their makeshift family, Kyōi shares many adventures and tales with both her friends and her new family. Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: *Unparalleled Courage: Incredibly Heightened Speed: Keen Intellect: Kendo/Kenjutsu Master: Martial Arts Natural: Remarkable Endurance: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Tenshiumō: Original Designation: GC-13 Name Given: Yūki (勇気 yuuki; Eng Lit Translation, "Courage," or, "Bravery."): Yūki, while foremost individually lower powered than most of his GC brethren, if he has someone close that he cares in danger and he fights for that person, his strength indefinitely rises to a point where he can stand on par with the strongest of his GC bretheren. However, if even a sliver of fear worms inside of himself and causes him to doubt or cower, his power effectively nulls to an inaffective state. First Weapon Form: Yūki's most often used form when in his weaponized-form, he takes the embodiment of a hybrid technologically segmented hilt and archaic-dark root system linking the guard to the immense buster blade that stretches out farther in length and gait than Kyōi is wide and tall. It is a very robust, hefty, and devestatingly powerful melee weapon, as Kyōi can employ his incredibly dense and sharp edge to a near weightless artistic form, able to stand toe to toe with some of the most resilient and hardy of swordsmen and combatants. Within this form, Kyōi can manipulate spiritrons within the atmosphere and within herself, gathering terrifyingly high condensed fissures of incendiary/explosive power, swift and night invisible cutting strokes, or even the ability to speed up her own physical attributes and enhance the strength of swings indefinitely. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):